


Oxymore

by akajaehyung



Series: Season 1 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Byun Baekhyun is the Antichrist, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Prepare y'all tissues folks, Self-Hatred, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akajaehyung/pseuds/akajaehyung
Summary: There were two opposing beings who hated each other with a passionate love.Season 01 - Episode 01





	Oxymore

The man observes the sea. The waves dancing with the rock, the foam brushing his toes and the sound of the water sweeping the coast. The serenity of it soothes him. No cries of children to irritate his ears, no insults to stab his heart, no eyes to defeat him. Thus, sitting on white pebbles, he observes the sea waltzing with the rocks. When the white foam caresses his toes with its softness, he finally feels free. He would like to be able to dive in the icy water and never reach the surface again. Feeling the salty water wrap his body and fill his lungs. Hearing the droplets slip along his skin and cool his blood.

If he desires the drops the ocean has to offer him, those that run down his cheeks at night horrify him. It is when he sees all this freedom sliding to the rhythm of the waves, that he wants to free himself. The chains that bind him burn his skin. The tears running down his cheeks dig his child's cheeks. In his head, voices sound like the devil in the ears of God. Ugly. In this silent atmosphere, with the sweet marine smell, he breathes the breeze. He breathes this air that rubs against his neck and makes his red hair fly. He closes his eyes, and tears flow. In his dreams, he sees again his sparkling smile that illuminated his days. His little laughing eyes that shone with sweetness as soon as their eyes met. His dimples that appeared when his lips stretched gently to reveal his white teeth. But above all, he sees the humiliations that this little being made him suffer, how he complicated him and the hatred he feels for Byun BaekHyun.

.

.

ChanYeol was in first year of university when he first met BaekHyun. The latter was the kind of smart guy - too smart, by the way - but who feigned idiocy, popularity putting pressure on this little piece of a man. ChanYeol was his opposite. Not that he was stupid, his intelligence was average, but he was invisible. Nobody saw him, no one spoke to him, and it hurts him. He felt lonely, but he panicked when people approached him - a social phobia, as his sister was simplifying him - and he ended up forgotten in the shadows. The happiest day of his life was when BaekHyun approached him. He, this trivial and insignificant little student is called by the most popular and desired guy of his curriculum? It was a dream for ChanYeol, a dream that will end in an endless nightmare.

«Hey, BaekHyun told him, almost shyly.

\- Uh ... hello? - What is your name ?

— ChanYeol, he quickly answered. Park ChanYeol.

\- I really like your name.

\- Thank you ? Hesitated the younger.

\- Can I escort you?

\- Well yes. I suppose. »

BaekHyun smiled at him, a nice smile full of kindness and akin to that of an angel. The truth is that Satan is disguised as an angel, the most wonderful, the most beautiful - but probably the most evil of all. Who would have thought that his euphoria could have turned so quickly into a nightmare?

.

.

If, at first, BaekHyun had seemed to him to be one of the most lovable, the truth caught him quickly. He was a bit like the antichrist who is a harbinger of the apocalypse. His parents and older sister loved him, called him a prodigal son and wanted their son (and brother) a little stuck up to be like him. It was a time when ChanYeol was the first to want it, to be more like him. But, in the end, he was glad that was not the case. BaekHyun grabbed his room, then his family, before stealing his soul. At dinner parties organized by the Park family to which he was invited - then obliged when he moved to ChanYeol's for reasons that he called family bussiness - he appeared like a jewel of the most helpful, always to offer his help to this good little family who loved him. But in the intimacy, when he was alone with ChanYeol, he became the antichrist again - from now on, that he will be called. He humiliated ChanYeol without remorse, made a thousand remarks about his physical appearance and flaws (especially his elven ears that eventually became his biggest complex), stole his bed and did not hesitate to haunt the dreams and nightmares of the youngest, never leaving his head. BaekHyun had won. ChanYeol was doing everything to get rid of this little devil, but kept thinking about him. His parents worshiped him, forgot ChanYeol to speak only of his 'friend', leaving our protagonist in the shadow of the antichrist.

.

.

The more time passed, the more the antichrist gained ground. If he had succeeded in appropriating ChanYeol's room and had his family on his side, the spirit of the youngest remained out of his league. His vexing remarks hurt his heart, but he did not let anything appear. When the antichrist was not there, he applied himself to the exercises recommended by him (« _I_ _f you practice doing these tractions every day, you will have this body that you dream of!_ »). Shame seized him when he saw his tired reflection in the mirror as he was bending his legs, obeying the antichrist without really wanting to. But he had lost everything. The antichrist had taken his dignity, his self-esteem, his universe, and had crushed him in one glance. One of those gauging eyes he was constantly sending him. Those disapproving looks when he saw him walking in the street. Those nauseated looks when he saw him, quite simply. These looks were destroying his wounded soul a little more, but he was silent. But the antichrist won. Over the months, he controlled ChanYeol with his fingertips. To humiliate him verbally was no longer enough. He forced him to satisfy his deepest fantasies. Kiss BaekHyun was a real ordeal - not that he did not find it ugly, on the contrary, he found it desirable and frankly hot, this is the way this first saw the act that disgusted him - but he could not go against the will of the antichrist. Their relationship was only sexual. A small handjob in the morning and a good part of legs in the air in the evening (or several rounds at night), the humiliation was perpetual.

It was a Monday morning in October 2015 that he had felt the dirtiest. BaekHyun dragged him into the restroom and forced him to masturbate in front of him while he was filming. This video, the antichrist watched it every night, laughing at Chanyeol while he was getting dressed. Their antics were violent. There was no sweetness in their gestures because there was no affection between the two beings. The antichrist was positioned on the bed, and ChanYeol penetrated him. Then followed the usual routine, filled with hatred and breaking ChanYeol a little more, while the antichrist reached ecstasy. The antichrist had his body, and his soul had been his for a long time.

.

. ChanYeol observes the sea. Then he gets up and begins his journey in the ocean. The icy water burns his skin, hurts him, but he continues to move forward. He sees BaekHyun's face in the waves, and he closes his eyes.

His feet can no longer find the ground, so he murmurs with a distant breath: «You have won, antichrist. You got my body and my mind, now leave my head.» And he sank.

_**There were two opposing beings who hated each other with a passionate love.** _


End file.
